Missions
You can find all missions available to you by going: City>Red-Light District>Missions. These are only guidelines for the missions. Don't just go do them as we've told you to, actually wait for the instructions you get during a mission. --- Operation Deduce (lvl 5+) Operation Congenial (lvl 5+) Operation Prospect (lvl 7+) Operation Little Tyke (lvl 8+) Operation Nitty Gritty(lvl 10+) Operation Neato (lvl 10+) Operation Delusive (lvl 12+) Operation Demolition (lvl 13+) Operation Prime (lvl 15+) Operation Ancient (lvl 15+) (Age 1,000+) Operation Chimeric (lvl 17+) Operation Superior (lvl 20+) Operation Callous (lvl 23 +) Operation Firewalk (lvl 25+) Operation Arduous (lvl 27+) Operation Rounder (lvl 30+) Ninja Legacy (lvl 35+) Operation Futile (lvl 40+) --- Can't beat a mission enemy? For the (people that you encounter during mission, Non Player Characters) NPC stats and info, go to our NPC section. ---- Operation Deduce (lvl 5+) Our Anonymous friend has decided it would be handy if he knew the contents of his opponent's harddisk. Hacking is the way to go, but sadly, his computer knowledge doensn't go much further than the on/off-button. That's where you come in. He will give you some hints on what the password might be, telling you little bits about the opponent. Your job is to come up with the right password. You can email with one or more possible passwords. If you get it wrong, you can try again. Sadly, the clues don't really help you much... But luckily, you are a hacker, so you are going for the shortcut: Note: This list is incomplete, so if those words don't work, or you would like to do it yourself but have given up, cancelling the mission and then doing it again resets the password. If you find a password that isn't on this list, please tell us! virus god cracker hacker admin love money darwin qwerty beef private secret elephant cheese minigun fruitcake hospitalize quacks pAS*word respect cheesecake pAS* ssap shack apartment palace mansion detached house semi detached house chalet Baseball bat Crow bar Pen knife Kitchen knife Dagger Scimitar Chainsaw Glock 18 Raven MP25 Ruger 22/45 M-9 USP Beretta 92FS Fiveseven Magnum Sawed-Off Shotgun enelli M1 Tactical 12 Gauge MP5-Navy P90 M4A1 Colt Carbine Benelli M4 Super M16 A2 Rifle Steyr AUG Leather Vest Riot Gear Bulletproof Vest Home Your Mailbox Gym Alley Preferences Darwin's House Help Tutorial Donator House Points Building Points Market Item Market Auction House Stock Market Casino Fans Loan Shark Missions Education Voting booth News Agents Estate Agents Chat City Stats Staff Messaging Inc. User List Forums Travel agency Big Al's Gun Shop Sally's Sweet Shop TC Clothes Bits 'n' Bobs Jewelry Shop Torn Super Store Cyber Force Faction City Jail Federal Jail Hospital Divorce Agency Chedburn Quacks Tebbs Mouser Matt Kestrel Wynn blue Yoda Knuckle Dusters Axe Leather Bull Whip Ninja Claws Desert Eagle Duel Berettas 96G Springfield 1911-A1 RPG Launcher AK-47 M249 Para LMG minigun mini gun 9mm Uzi money level points energy upgrade torn city Home Items City Events Mailbox Job Gym Education Crimes Search Friends List Black List Newspaper Jail Hospital Casino Users Online Forums Chat My Faction Account Preferences Help Tutorial Player Policies Rewards Logout Player Report Bug Report organised crime happy nerve Godfather Hurin Uriel CertaCito Rocky KingAce LESTAT Teppic SexySAS*y Infrit Peachy someone murphyw Shade WaSuppyPuppy Titan Templar Riddle zed260 Sirup StrifeOmen Swoosh PurpleFrog virus qwerty beef hacker admif darwin administrator private secret 1234567 H*L*o HeLlo money hospital virus god cracker hacker admin love money darwin qwerty beef private secret elephant cheese minigun fruitcake hospitalize quacks password respect cheesecake pass ssap shack apartment palace mansion detached house semi detached house chalet Baseball bat Crow bar Pen knife Kitchen knife Dagger Scimitar Chainsaw Glock 18 Raven MP25 Ruger 22/45 M-9 USP Beretta 92FS Fiveseven Magnum Sawed-Off Shotgun Benelli M1 Tactical 12 Gauge MP5-Navy P90 M4A1 Colt Carbine Benelli M4 Super M16 A2 Rifle Steyr AUG Leather Vest Riot Gear Bulletproof Vest Home Your Mailbox Gym Alley Preferences Darwin's House Help Tutorial Donator House Points Building Points Market Item Market Auction House Stock Market Casino Fans Loan Shark Missions Education Voting booth News Agents Estate Agents Chat City Stats Staff Messaging Inc. User List Forums Travel agency Big Al's Gun Shop Sally's Sweet Shop TC Clothes Bits 'n' Bobs Jewelry Shop Torn Super Store Cyber Force Torn City Docks Faction City Jail Federal Jail Hospital Divorce Agency Chedburn Quacks Tebbs Mouser Matt Kestrel Wynn blue Yoda Knuckle Dusters Samurai Sword Leather Bull Whip Ninja Claws Desert Eagle Duel Berettas 96G Springfield 1911-A1 RPG Launcher AK-47 M249 Para LMG minigun mini gun 9mm Uzi money level points energy upgrade torn city Home Items City Events Mailbox Job Gym Education Crimes Search Friends List Black List Newspaper Jail Hospital Casino Users Online Forums Chat My Faction Account Preferences Help Tutorial Player Policies Rewards Logout Player Report Bug Report organised crime happy nerve Godfather Hurin Uriel CertaCito Rocky KingAce LESTAT Teppic SexySassy Infrit Peachy someone murphyw Shade WaSuppyPuppy Titan Templar Riddle zed260 Sirup StrifeOmen Swoosh PurpleFrog virus qwerty beef hacker admin darwin administrator private secret 1234567 Hello money torncity hospital xcfr > en This list is incomplete, so if those words don't work, or you would like to do it yourself but have given up, cancelling the mission and then doing it again resets the password. Reward: $25,000 ---- Operation Congenial (lvl 5+) ''' This mission is quite straight forward. Mr. Anonymous has been so kind to give a loan to Congenial 100. Sadly, this debtor has proven to be unreliable in his repayments. Now it is time that certain "persuasive actions" are taken to get our guy to pay his dues. In case you have not seen enough mafia-movies... persuasive action means you have to put the guy in hospital (hospitalize). Of course, you might lose from the target. If this happens, the best thing you can do is train a bit more in the gym, and then come back. This mission will cost you 50 energy, unless taking a Vicodin uses 25 energy. You can leave him for exp, it's not neccessary to hospitalize him. This applys to all of the other missions as well. If you get the message "You were shot in the back" while fighting an NPC, this is NOT a bug. It means somebody else attacked the NPC and killed him while you were fighting him. You will get hospital time if this happens. The only way to avoid this is to try to attack NPC's during times when not so many people are online. '''Reward: $10,000 ---- Operation Prospect (lvl 7+) ''' You need to bet 50k for this mission, and win a game of Russian Roullette with Anonymous. This game is based on the famous Russian Roulette, where the participants in turns put a gun, with one bullet, to their head and pull the trigger. The survivor wins the pot. Foot Russian Roulette is the "light" version of this game. Instead of aiming at your head, you aim at your foot. Be warned, winning is a matter of luck... and possibly a lot of money. The weapon you win can be used to challenge others to games of Russian Roullette. You can still accept challenges from other players if you don't own one though. '''Reward: $50,000, S&W Revolver and the ability to play foot Russian Roulette (or RR) with other TC players. ---- Operation Little Tyke (lvl 8+) Go to the city, at the East Side, a new link appears "Apartment Complex" You could swear you heard the sounds from this building. This wasn't just a baby crying, this was something serious... A mother wouldn't allow this to go on. Perhaps you should explore the building a little, just to make sure everything is okay. Go to the back alley As you step into the shadow between two apartment buildings, far above your head you see a child outlined by sunlight. The child appears to be hanging out of a third storey window and is in extreme danger of falling!! What kind of crazy daredevil child is this? You can't stop to think, better get up there fast! Obviously, you rush to the third floor. As you jog up the staircase, you come to the third floor. You run down the hall until you hear a child crying. You try the door, but it's locked tight! You can either choose to knock on the door, or bust down the door. You will not succeed. You definately need to get some keys: You give the door three firm kicks but it doesn't budge. Looks like you may need a''' key!' So, we need a key... search, and end up at the '''second floor:' You see a large man strolling down the hall posting notices on doors. He appears to be the superintendent of the building. On his belt you see a large ring of keys. You now click "get those keys, and go to a screen warning you about how big and bad the man is. Persist, and try to steal those keys. You will succeed. You creep up behind him very slowly. As he leans to stick a note to a door, you quickly slip the keys off his belt... Wow, that was surprisingly easy! Unfortunately it looks like the apartment keys aren't on the loop. So, we have a key, but not for the apartment hey...? Let's try that office and box again...'' Go back to the first floor'' You see a door to your left that leads into an office. You peer through the glass window of the office and see a chest. You could try to open the office door with one of the keys you stole from the superintendent? Yep, try that, and yes, you can get in. You find a chest with a number lock, four figures... try to guess. 1-2-3-4... can it be that simple? Yes, it can. Yes!! 1-2-3-4 was the combination! What are the odds? It seems the person who bought the padlock didn't even configure it yet. You pull up on the latch and the box opens. Along with some cash and files, there is a ring of keys that appear to be copied keys to all of the doors in the building! Woot, back to the third floor As you jog up the staircase, you come to the third floor. You can hear the child still screaming through the door. As you burst into the apartment, you see a window open with the shades fluttering. You run over to the window just as the crying child loses its balance. At the last possible second you catch the child and pull him back into the apartment. You stand rocking him for a moment until he stops crying and smiles up at you. After a few moments, you place the child into his crib and close the window. What kind of parent leaves their child all alone with the window open? Before you leave, you call the police and watch from the opposite parking lot to be sure the child is okay. You drive home with the child still on your mind. What a day... Apparently this stuff doesn't just happen in the movies. You have now completed the mission, right? Well...Not quite... New! 21/01/08 1:06:43 PM You were sent the item Memory Locket from Anonymous. Looking up information on Memory Locket The Memory Locket is a/an Special Item It has a picture of a happy family inside it. You also receive a mail from the well known guy that nobody knows: Sent from Anonymous I witnessed what you did today, thank you. Take this locket, it belonged to the child's parents who, sadly, were killed today. The child will be sent to an orphanage, but it is better than what may have happened had you not saved the child. His name, by the way, is Jason. Maybe you can give him the locket when he is older? Thanks again. Now, this is where we all go looking for Jason. However...there is no Jason. More even, if you now check the mission, it is marked as "completed" Perhaps this item is used in...another mission? Reward: Memory Locket ---- Operation Nitty Gritty(lvl 10+) For this mission you need some boltcutters, available for $25 in El Cascado, but since this item has no other use, it can be easily found in the market, or buy one in the Trading Post forum. Once you have acquired the item, you go to the city where you suddenly notice a new link, saying Apartement 19. This is the place. You go in, and fight the photgrapher. Make sure you hospitalize him. You then receive the photographs, which you can (must) send to Mr. Anonymous. But sadly, you are not done yet, as the photographer was working together with some reporter named George. Word in the street is that he nearly finished the article. Of course, your employer knows this, so he contacts you again: '' Good work. Now, for the next step. A certain reporter known as George from Torn City Times is writing a piece on the crime in Torn City and specifically names a few of my associates and myself. Eliminate him and retrieve the article. That is all.'' So now you are supposed to find a guy named''' George', who is a reporter. Other players have already found out his '''ID: 177342'. Find this guy, and put him in the hospital. You will retrieve the article, which you can send to ID:9. So, you are done now, right? Wrong. Shortly after you have sent the article to Anonymous, this other chap Jefferson [177348] contacts you telling you to stay out of his business, or else.... Apparently, Jefferson was foolish enough to send the same message to Mr. Anonymous, as he sends you another message: Thank you. I am aware that you are receiving threatening mail. The sender is the man who appears to be black mailing me. Kill him. Once he is dead, you will receive your pay. Again, you go out to kill someone, and once you are done, you finally get your reward: Reward: $500,000 ---- Operation Neato (lvl 10+) ''' Defeat Neato ID:(101) '''Reward: $200,000 ---- Operation Delusive (lvl 12+) The ID of Delusive is 987129. Attack this NPC. Battle stats of Delusive 987129 : Level: 12 Life: 15000 / 15000 Speed: 1,000 Strength: 250 Defence: 3,000 Dexterity: 2,000 Total: 6,250 Reward: $150,000 ---- Operation Demolition (lvl 13+) ''' Once again, someone has been foolish enough to piss of Mr. Anonymous. This time, things are serious, as you are not supposed to just kill one guy. No, you are supposed to blow up an entire building. Step one is getting some explosives. Luckily, your boss has some contacts, and he tells you to go pick up some goodies in the docks. So, go to the city screen, then the docks, where you will find a link leading you to a suspicious dude. He will hand you the C4 (for which you have to pay yourself by the way, $10,000). Confirm that you have the item by sending a mail to Anonymous and he will guide you to the city where you find a new building: the Skyler building, where you are supposed to find the '''basement. As the elevator is not working, you will have to take the stairs, where you run into a guard. You can try to bribe him, but that is costly. The easy way out is killing him. After all, he wouldn't survive a exploding building anyway, would he? All that is left is putting the bomb in place and leave. And then, nothing happens. The bomb didn't go off. Bugger. But as Anonymous realizes it was not your fault, he will pay you anyway. Reward: $350,000 ---- Operation Prime (lvl 15+) ''' It seems that mr.Anonymous is having some marital problems, as his wife is messing around with another guy (Prime 102. Your mission is simple: waste him. However, you will need some good stats to beat this guy, so if you fail, wait a while before you try again. Defeat Prime (102) '''Reward: $800,000 ---- Operation Chimeric (lvl 17+) Defeat Chimeric (987130) *Can be attacked in groups Level: 17 Life: 35000 / 35000 Speed: 16,000 Strength: 1,000 Defence: 9,600 Dexterity: 6,500 Total: 33,100 Reward: $300,000 ---- Operation Ancient (lvl 15+) (Age 1,000+) -Removed. ---- Operation Superior (lvl 20+) Anonymous has heard that Superior 103 isn't the criminal lady she pretends to be. She's a cop! Kill her. Obviously, taking out a cop is a bit more risky, so the reward is higher as well... Defeat Superior (103) Reward: $2,500,000 ---- Operation Callous (lvl 23+) Defeat Callous (987131) *Can be attacked in groups ''' * Battlestats of Callous 987131 Level: 23 Life: 80000 / 80000 Speed: 10,000 Strength: 6,500 Defence: 75,000 Dexterity: 12,000 Total: 103,500 '''Reward: $1,500,000 ---- Operation Firewalk (lvl 25+) ' Press ''use' on your firewalk virus to complete this mission. You have to own a firewalk virus for this mission. If you have more than one Firewalk Virus when you do this mission it will take ALL of them, instead of just one. Reward: $100,000 ---- Operation Arduous (lvl 27+) ''' '''Defeat Arduous (987135) *Can be attacked in groups The spy managed to get the following results >=] Speed: 1000 Strength: 250000 Defence: 13,000 Dexterity:26,000 Total: 290,000 Reward: $3,000,000 ---- Operation Rounder (lvl 30+) "Okay, well... As you know, I haven't had much work for you to do for a while now. So I've thought up something to keep you on your toes. Something that requires your intelligence and quick thinking. I want you, to join a public poker tournament. One with no password, eight players, and a buy-in of atleast 1,000,000! Yes, yes I know.... It's a lot of cash, but the rush... and the quick thinking you will gain from it will surely help you in future missions I give you. I've got a few friends working at the casino to keep an eye on you, they'll inform me of how well you're doing, and once... I mean.. IF, you can win one of these high stake tournaments. I'll send another little reward your way, as well as the $8,000,000 you'll win from the other players. Good luck!" Tip: You can start a poker table with 8 of your friends, and have them let you win... Reward: $2,000,000, 4 Xanax ---- Ninja Legacy (lvl 35+) This mission unlocks the 'Dual wield melee course' education (see education). Mail: "I have watched you carry out dirty deeds here in Torn City. I recognize your, shall we say, talents. I am man with many enemies and just as many that need silencing. You will become my arms. You will carry out my most depraved kills, are we clear? Good. Now, before you can carry out any of these next level hits, you must first arm yourself with a better weapon. A stealth weapon. Head to the Red Lights district." Go to''' city > red light district, then Pagoda >''' walk up to the man He drops a scroll, you pick it up. The scroll says "Master Keneshi". There's a new link in the City center: Library: 3 options: > Where are your books on weapon maintenance? > Where are your dictionaries? > Hey hot thing, wanna grab some dinner? Choose the 2nd one, 4 options: > Japanese dictionary > History of TC > Guide to her heart > Webster dictionary Choose the Japanese dictionary. In the item page, there is a use link on the dictionary; Now you have the oriental log translation: "those who wish to learn dual wielding need only speak his name" Then you can search for Keneshi, but you cant attack him. Send his name, Master Keneshi to Anonymous, id 9. Anonymous9 I see you are on the right track, thats the guy! You will have to locate him and convince him to train you. Find him and convince him, no matter the cost. Oh, by the way, I hear he likes to fish. If you then try to attack: Master Keneshi merely shakes his head and says you are not yet ready to fight him." Then you should get this mail Master Keneshi: "I never train anyone unless they can prove that they are worthy of the honor. To prove you're worthy, return to me with a bottle of sake and defeat me using only a samurai sword. You may not equip anything else, not even armor! Bring the bottle of sake to the fight, do not send it to me..." Please note that if you don't get this mail, and have followed all of the steps up to this point, attack Master Keneshi anyway, as instructed below. You will still finish the mission, however sometimes the mail does not trigger, for unknown reasons. Now, equip a Samurai Sword, and nothing else, including Armour. Attack Master Kenshi... After you have defeated him you will unlock the''' Dual Wield Education course, and get this mail'. ''Congratulations! Master Keneshi; You have gained my respect, I will return to the college and teach you in the way of dual wield melee weaponry, but at a price. The education is now open to you. Reward: Unlocks 'Dual wield melee Course' *Thanks to DrMark for his information. Also, our deepest sympathies for his getting kicked out of the education after paying 50million to take it. Don't do drugs kids... ---- Operation Futile (lvl 40+) Defeat Futile *Can be attacked in groups Level: 40 Life: 5000000 / 5000000 Stats: Speed 600,000 Strength 180,000 Defence 1,200,000 Dexterity 1,200,000 Total 3,180,000 Reward: $10,000,000